Episode 5908 (25th April 2019)
Plot Ben considers phoning Danny but does not. The doorbell then rings and a postwoman gives Ben a parcel addressed to Lexi. He opens the parcel; it is a bunny from Ewan. Lola walks downstairs and finds Ben with the bunny, he tells her it is from him. He then receives a text from Phil demanding a meet-up in the Arches. Keanu, who is in bed with Louise, also receives the text from Phil. He ignores it and begins kissing her. Sharon finds Keanu's jacket downstairs and holds it. Stacey opens the front door to find Jean with her suitcase. Jean asks to move back in and Stacey is thrilled. Phil sits in the Arches waiting for Ben and Keanu. Ben walks in and Phil tells him Danny has agreed to meet him. Ben opts to visit Danny on his behalf but Phil refuses to let him go, insisting Keanu goes instead. Gray is apprehensive about leaving Mia and Mackenzie with Karen when he sees Riley gluing his schoolbag to a table in her flat. Kush asks Martin whether he thinks the rumours about Stuart kidnapping and shooting himself are true - Martin tells Kush to stay clear of Stuart. Habiba surprises Adam on the market whilst he is buying himself a new shirt. Adam tells Habiba he is phoning Arshad and asks her if she wants a message passed onto him from her. Habiba tells Adam to tell Arshad that her and Iqra are no longer staying at their house. Keanu tells Phil that he likes Louise; Phil tells him they will talk about it later as the meeting takes precedence. Mitch makes a remark about Gray in front of Chantelle as she cuts Whitney's hair, so Chantelle invites Mitch to the Vic for lunch. Kush confronts Stuart about the ADHD medication. Stuart lies for Bex and tells Kush the medication is his. Jean tells Stacey she wants to find Sean, but Stacey tells her not to bother as he is trouble. Jean realises Stacey has been talking to Shirley and walks off, annoyed. Stuart tells Bex that he covered for her and wants a favour from her in return. He tells her to meet him in an hour's time. Ben attracts Keanu's attention and asks him where he and Phil are meeting Danny; Keanu tells Ben the location but tells him to stay away. Stacey apologises to Jean for going behind her back. Jean tells Stacey she wants to see Sean as she might die and he might have no one. Keanu and Phil prepare to leave but are unable to when Phil's tires are found to be flat. Keanu calls a taxi as Ben heads off on the train to the location of the meeting. Mitch and Gray arrive at the Vic for lunch and realise Chantelle has set them up. Stuart takes Bex to his addiction recovery meeting. Mitch notices Gray has a Tottenham Hotspurs wallet and season ticket; the pair cheer after finding something they share in common. Keanu and Phil meet with Danny, where Phil learns that Ben caused the kidnapping by threatening Danny's mother. Phil is stunned by Danny's revelation, while Ben arrives outside the café and is invited in by Danny. Bex promises Stuart she will stop taking the ADHD medication. Ben tries to convince Phil that Danny is lying to him, but Danny shows Phil the text message from him asking for a partnership. Phil tells Keanu to take Ben home and then tells Danny he will no longer work with him. Stacey gives Jean Sean's number. Jean is thrilled, but then realises Stacey lied to her about having his number and sulks off. Phil returns home and tells Ben to explain himself. Ben lies to Phil and tells him that he was planning to gain Danny's trust and then steal the business from him, but Phil tells him he should not have gone behind his back. He makes him apologise to Louise and then kicks him out of the house. Jean asks to borrow Habiba's mobile and phones Sean, leaving him a voicemail. Adam tells Habiba that Arshad and Mariam were thinking of returning home early; her face drops. Sharon presses Keanu about him staying over with Louise. Keanu tells Sharon to focus on her own relationship before taking Louise out for a meal. Bex struggles to focus on revision and takes the ADHD medication with an energy drink. Ben blames Lola for everything going wrong; she insists she did what was best for them and tells Ben to go back and sort things out. Ben tells Lola he is going to get drunk and that the plan is over. Sharon tries to get Phil to reconcile with Ben, but he is adamant he is not his son anymore. He then tells Sharon that they are broke as he remortgaged the house; Sharon is shocked and tells Phil that if he does not get everything back, he will not see her for dust. Cast Regular cast *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Adam Bateman - Stephen Rahman-Hughes *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Riley Taylor - Tom Jacobs *Mackenzie Atkins - Isaac Lemonius (Uncredited) *Mia Atkins - Mahalia Malcolm (Uncredited) *Hope Fowler - Unknown (Uncredited) *Cherry Slater - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Danny Harcastle - Paul Usher Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23B Albert Square - Kitchen/living room and hallway *25 Albert Square - Kitchen *31 Albert Square - Kitchen, living room, hallway and Jean's bedroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and living room/dining room *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Mitchell's Autos *Walford East Tube Station *Fox & Hair *53A Turpin Road - Kitchen/living room *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen, living room/dining room and Louise's bedroom *Sepp's café, Walthamstow *Unknown community hall Category:2019 episodes